


I Can't Do This Without You

by gee_oh_wilkers



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Danger, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Mystery, POV Second Person, Partner In Crime, Reader Insert, Romance, Suspense, Thriller, Uncharted 4, prompt, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gee_oh_wilkers/pseuds/gee_oh_wilkers
Summary: Going on adventures was always something you had enjoyed, but it was most definitely more enjoyable with Samuel Drake by your side. With the past you shared, you wouldn't dare to leave this adrenaline junkie behind as you discovered caverns who confined secrets of ancient history. Suddenly, your life is put at risk; will you make it out of the depths of the cave alive?





	1. You Need to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I found a list of prompts by Alwaysbellamyblake (http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) to write about and then left it to a number generator to pick one of the fifty prompts! Thus, I was selected this one, Prompt #20 "you need to wake up because I can't do this without you". Enjoy!

An adventure is never complete without a fight. That's what you always said. You would usually go on adventures alone since traveling with a group was not your cup of tea. You liked to be independent and solve things by yourself. That, of course, changed all about a year ago.

You were in the jungle, which was truly an adventurer's playground. This time around, you were searching for the loot left behind of a deceased, royal family. But of course, you were not the only one searching for this treasure. 

A pistol was being held to the right of your head, pushing in to your skull everytime the person holding the weapon would say something threatening. "Now, Y/N, what's that you are holding in your hand?"

Resting in an embrace of your fingers was the key to the next step of your adventure, and the person holding the gun needed it just as much as you did. The gem encrusted golden key had writings of Latin on the side, which was the actual key to the treasure. You didn't know how to read Latin, but you had Google Translate so translating it to English wouldn't be too difficult. That is, if you weren't in this situation.

"I'm holding nothing of your interest," you said confidently, rising your head a bit. "You know it gets me hot when you lie like that, Y/N." The armed man snickered, pushing himself into you, securing your waist on his with a hand. You winced in disbelief, not wanting to take this twisted way as the end.

"It gets you hot?", you replied, covering your nervousness with a quivering shade of confidence, "do you plan on fucking me or something? I thought we could have dinner first." His mouth was then brought to your ear biting at your earlobe. "Maybe if you hand over the key, you can be alive for that action." His lips made their way down your neck, sucking at your soft skin.

You were suddenly pushed forward and onto the ground, taking the wind right from under you. You heard grunts and nervous laughter coming from behind you, and the gun was quickly removed from your head. As your breathing pace came to a normal rate, you quickly crawled away and turned around. Tackling the man who was holding the gun was yet another man. He had dark brown hair slicked back behind his ears, a great nose and multiple scratches on his face.

Realizing this man was helping you, you quickly grabbed the gun from your enemy's hand. "Oh my god, thank you...thanks so much," you said quietly, not even having this process in your head. "Uh, what's your name?" He then opened his mouth, releasing a crisp accent, "its Samuel Drake. I'll go by whatever you want."

From that day, he had been at your side ever since. Sam Drake, the adventure seeking idiot with stupid puns. You loved that idiot though. He was your everything, and he made sure to tell you constantly that you were his everything as well.

You were currently on a new adventure, this time you were on the search for the crown of a princess from ancient times. Sam was on this adventure with you too, but he was in a different location. You were brought to underground tunnels, covered in stalagmites but also covered in hieroglyphs. Sam decided to head into one tunnel while you went to the other. It wasn't something you usually would do, but there didn't seem to be any threats in this mission. He wasn't fond of leaving you alone, but he did anyway.

The stalagmites were definitely worth a piece of coin, considering how crystals are priced nowadays. You then decided you shouldn't, knowing that by your luck, the entire cave would collapse right on top of you.

The cave's passage way seemed to grow smaller as you made your way deeper. "Sam?", you yelled out, letting your words slap against the walls.

"Yeah?"

"I was just making sure you--"

Just in mid sentence, you felt a heaviness crash on your body suddenly. A sharp scream released from your throat as a stalagmite dove straight into your back. Blood then gushed out to your mouth, dripping down your chin.

"Y/N!", Sam yelled, rushing his way towards you. After multiple agonizing minutes of feeling everything that was anything ache, Sam reached you. You could barely make out it was him, as he seemed to get blurrier and blurrier with each passing moment. He then quickly uncovered your body of all the rocks, and you were left with the crystal that was penetrating your back.

"Stay with me, stay with me, Y/N, I will get you through this," he told you placing a hand on your cheek. His words were sweet like butter, but they couldn't take you out of this pain. He then wrapped his calloused palms around the stalagmite, and pulled it out of your body with all his might. He put it to the side, and pulled you to him into his arms.

Sam then staggered to his feet, feeling blood trickle down his fingers. You smiled up to him, feeling hot tears rush down your cold skin. "You--you're crying-- don't cry. Please don't cry, I will get you out of here. It will be okay Y/N, I promise."

You then tried to calm yourself by closing your eyes. The feeling was indescribable. It felt like having a new crush on someone, achingly soothing. "Sam don't worry, I feel just fine," you calmly told him, feeling your body numb up. "Don't you dare close your eyes. Y/N, I love you too much. Don't do this to me."

You then curled your body in more to him, wanting to feel his face before you soon forgot it. You reached out your hand, shaking ever so slightly before it fell numb onto your stomach.

"Hey--!," Sam then nudged your body a bit, aiming to make you alert, "no no. No, you can't be serious. Y/N please hang in there. _Please_. We're almos--"

Your head then fell slightly to the left, leaving you with only three senses: sight, scent, and hearing. Those senses were weak, but still it made you feel like you had something. You could hear Sam's voice crack and quiver as he saw your body lay limply in his arms.

"Y/N please.  ** _You need to wake up because I can't do this without you._**  You are my everything...please."


	2. Fiancee?

You woke up in a hospital room with nothing but an aching headache, and a strange pressure on your hand. The walls were painted in a neutral blue with hard wooden floors running to the door. In Front of you was a TV, a table with several cards scattered along, and a few flowers. You looked to your left and saw a man holding your hand tightly while sleeping on the side of the firm bed you rested on.

You tried to shake off the hand but you were too weak. Your movement didn't disturb the man, but you were trying to locate the possible exits of the room. 'Did...did he kidnap me?' You then tried to push away, realizing a cord was plugged into your skin. 'Shit! What is this?'

You then pushed your head to the strange bag it was hooked up to and sunk your teeth into the cord, tugging it out of your skin. While you did this, your skin brushed up against the rough, paper like tarp hanging on your body. It was a hospital gown, no doubt. "What the fuck?!" You tried to scream, but it was nothing more than a whisper.

The man then moved to your noises, looking up to you. Brown locks of hair shifted from his face, letting his olive skin shine through. As you looked at him, your stomach knotted up. He was undescribably handsome, especially for someone who just woke up.

"Y/N...Y/N?! You're awake?! Oh my god Y/N, I missed you so much." The man then plunged his arms around your sides, pulling you in tightly. You tried to push his arms away, but he was far to strong for you to even move a muscle. "I'll be right back, okay? I'll be right back."

The man dashed to the door, opening it to a hall of white tiles and white walls. Now, you were positive that it was a hospital. 'That man must be my nurse; he's probably grabbing the doctor,' you thought to yourself. You then tried to reach down for the cord you unplugged from your body, wishing you didn't take it out.

The nurse returned to you only moments after, with another nurse, but she was in the proper outfit. "Miss Y/N, good morning!" You looked at the woman wearing blue clothes draped over her body. You looked at her, "uh, good morning."

"Your voice is very faint, how does it feel when you talk?"

"Its...sore."

"Alright, Mr. Drake would you get her some water?" The nurse opened a cabinet, taking out a paper cup from it and handing it to Mr. Drake. He then left the room with a pat on your feet.

"How's your stomach?"

"I'm a bit hungry."

"No no," she laughed, sitting down on the side of your bed, folding both hands on her lap. The nurse mumbled something of your diet but it was too quiet for you to hear. "The stalagmite incident, I mean."

You laughed, "stalagmite? You guys need better medical terms. A stalagmite is a--"

"Y/N, do you not remember?"

You sat on the bed, clueless. 'Stalagmites? I doubt something happened with crystals. I don't do any shit like that, I'm not some rock-eologist.'

In the corner of your eye, Mr. Drake stood at the door's frame. He dared not to enter, not when he just heard that you don't remember. "Alright, uh," the nurse put her hand on your thigh, shaking it softly, "no need to answer. Oh, rats," she said uncomfortably, as if she was acting, "I forgot to mark down your fiancée's name! What was it again?"

"Fiancée?!"

You nearly choked on your words, looking at your left hand for a ring. Sure enough, there it was. A silver ring encrusted with shimmering diamonds hugged the shaft of your index finger. You put a hand over your mouth, covering your gasp. Your eyes welded with tears, but you continued to blink them away. 'This isn't right...this isn't right!'

You looked up for reassurance, hoping it was just a silly joke though it most likely wasn't. The nurse had concern washed over her face, as if she realized you were worse off than she thought. Mr. Drake's hand was shaking, water dripping off the sides of the cup. His face was expressionless, but the corner of his mouth began to twitch, almost like he was about to cry.

"Y/N I will be right back. Mr. Drake, could I have a moment?", the nurse asked, standing up from her seat on the bed. He nodded, letting the nurse go outside of the room first. As he was about to leave, his pained eyes met yours. It wasn't just a glance, even you could tell that. He was trying to say something, but he couldn't. Breaking the connection, he left the room without a single word. 


	3. I Tried to Save You

After you took several tests relating to your mental state and the pain you feel, the nurse came back into your room. As she returned to your room, she called in Mr. Drake. He followed in right after, seeming to be filled with anticipation.

"Well, Y/N, I have filed your results," she said, sitting down on the foot of your mattress. She looked at her clipboard for reassurance, as if she did not want to tell you the truth. Thoughts crossed over her mind if she should hold back and wait until tomorrow as it may be overwhelming, but the sooner the better.

"You know-- Mr. Drake, would you come outside with me? I'd like to discuss a few things with you," she said, rushing out of the room in a hurry. Mr. Drake looked at you, and sighed as if he were disappointed. They closed the door behind them, leaving you in the room alone to your thoughts.

After several minutes, you heard one of the voices leave. The other voice creaked into muffled cries, huffing in and out at an unsteady pace. You listened to these noises for over half an hour, until they were finally calmed. Your door then opened slowly, showing Mr. Drake bit by bit.

He then walked to the chair beside your bed, and sat down with a sigh. His nose was slightly red and had puffy, irritated lips. His eyes looked strained, and you couldn't help yourself. "Hey, are you alright? Have you been crying?"

As you said that, tears built up in his eyes but he pushed them away with the back of his hand. "I'm fine, its just Louise said something to me, thats all." You pieced together that Louise was the nurse, or maybe someone he was close to.

You smiles sincerely, pulling his hand into yours. "Well don't cry, I'm sure it will be fine. What happened?"

"She said something happened to y-- my girlfriend."

"Well you don't need to be here with me then. Thank you for taking care of me though, Mr. Drake; but I think you should go to your girlfriend then."

"Mr. Drake--", he said to himself, choking on the words. With his own free hand that you weren't holding, he put over his mouth, caressing his jaw. "I'm Sam, Sam Drake. You gotta remember me, right?" His mouth began to twitch from a weak smile to frown, unsure of which to do. You shook your head, "you're my nurse, as far as I know? I'm sorry, I can't pin point you to--"

"Y/N I am your fiancée. We have been together for four years! Y/N please," his eyes began to weld up with tears once again. This time, he let them run down his red cheeks, "you have to remember me. I helped saved your live five years ago, and then I purposed to you one year ago-- I just--"

"Y/N, you gotta remember me!"

His hand was shaking in yours, and his rushed the other hand to keep it steady. You sat still, unsure of what to do. You only could shake your head in confusion, "I don't know you, I think you might be confusing me for someone else." You wanted to leave the bed, but you're bones were far too weak. As you struggled to get out of the bed, Sam plunged you back into the bed with his hands.

"Y/N please! You were stabbed with a rock and I tried to save you and--"

You began to squirm in the bed sheets, trying to scream. "Get away from me! Don't touch me!", luckily for you all this talking today warmed up your vocals pretty well. Suddenly, Louise rushed into the room to find you squirming in your bed.

She rushed to your side and gently took Sam's hands off of yours, "Mr. Drake, we have talked about this. She will not remember you, and you cannot change that. She was too traumatized and it caused her to lose memories due to that. Her brain malfunctioned and you should not hold that against her. Please sit outside in the hall until you gather yourself."

You let your hand fall limp out of his, and his left the room with no rush. As Sam stood under the door frame he quietly murmured, "I'm sorry, Y/N."


	4. New Life, New Partner, New Scar

A day passed since the odd confrontation from Sam, ever since he stormed off from your room you haven't seen him since. He seemed to be messed in the head, maybe he was a patient at the hospital as well. Nevertheless, he was out of your hair which was a blessing in disguise.

You remembered what Sam had told you, about being stabbed by a rock of some sort. You shook your head, 'my back does hurt, but its probably from this damn mattress; hard as a rock.' You then rolled onto your right side, reaching on your back to feel any bandage or anything. Your hand met this rough fabric strung across your mid-back, tightly wrapped to your skin.

"The fuck--", you then sat up, pulling your hands to the opening of the medical wear. Your fingers traced over the bandages, "no way he was right, no way--". You paused as you heard the doorknob jingle, and you hurriedly brought your hands to your lap.

"Good morning Miss Y/N, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked, stepping into your room, closing it after. "Explain; please explain all of this." The nurse threw you a complexed expression, but then quickly gathered herself. "Do you mean about the incident?"

"I mean everything. The fiancée, the stalagmite, this bandage, this room, that guy-- I don't know what's happening."

The nurse walked over to your bedside, and took a seat. "I suppose I should formally introduce myself, I'm Louise Gallagher. I've been working with you for about a week, but you must not remember that." Before you had the chance to open your mouth as to why you wouldn't remember, she answered,

"You were in a coma for four days. You were penetrated in between your lower ribs on the back, and the stalagmite pierced your left lung." You reached to feel the left side of your chest, as if you'd be able to feel something.

"The loss of blood caused your coma, but during your coma we were able to preform multiple surgeries to reconstruct your ribcage and and fix your lung."

As Louise continued to blabble, all you could think of were the expenses of these surgeries. A reconstruction, and patching up a lung? Not to mention the cost of the room, and how ever you got to the room in the first place.

"Louise, uh, Miss Louise; I really don't care about all this shit-- uh, stuff. I'm more worried what the price of all this is."

"Well, your insurance covered partial of it, while your fiancée covered the rest--"

"Alright! I have just about had it with all this fiancée stuff!" You raised your voice slightly at her, but not quite yelling. "That guy said I was his fiancée but he doesn't look familiar at all--"

She then rested her hand on your knee, reassuring you everything was going to be fine, but clearly that was not the case. You pushed her hand off your knee in resistance, wanting nothing but to be alone. Her hand retreated to her lap and sat there, hugging onto her thigh.

"Can you quit it with all this sugar coating shit already?! You just told me that I nearly died--"

"That isn't quite what happened--"

"Who is my damn fiancée?! Where is he?! Shouldn't he be with me right now instead of you telling me all this utter crap?!"

She took a deep breath, and then stood up. She walked straight to the door and looked at you with the most fake smile you have ever seen. "I'll be right back, Miss Y/N." And with those simple words, she left the room with a silent slam of the door. You could hear her footsteps echo down the hall, until you couldn't hear them at all.

You got up from the stiff mattress, and then to your sore legs from rehab. You stumbled your way against the wall, holding onto the railing that lined the entire room. You eventually made it to the restroom, and opened the door. As you searched the darkness for the light switch, anticipation began to build inside you. 'How do I look after all this shit? Almost dying then being rebuilt and stuff--'

Suddenly your finger grazed the light switch and brightness flushed the entire room. You turned towards the mirror in the wall, feeling your heart begin to beat faster and faster. Your eyes studied the deep bags under your eyes, you looked grossly tired. You looked a bit thinner, but not something too noticeable. Your body had definitely been through a lot in the past week, but managed to look sharp the entire time.

"My stupid fiancée is damn lucky to have someone this fine," you then turned around to look at your rear end, "even  _I'd_  tap that." You then untied the string in the back of your hospital smock in curiosity of how your injury looked, letting the dress fall off your shoulders and onto the ground. The eggshell white bandages wrapped around your torso, not allowing you to see what lied under. You bent your arm backwards and tried to feel anything, but all you felt was fabric.

Your fingers quickly found the beginning of the bandage, and you slowly unraveled around yourself. "This is either a really good idea, or a really, really bad idea," you thought aloud. Finally you got to the last round of the bandage, and began to uncover skin. Bit by bit, you would see more of yourself, until you dropped the bandage completely in shock.

"What the--"

Your fingers grazed the giant slash across your back, feeling the individual stitches. "This isn't going to heal, not like how I used to look. They made me into goddamn Frankenstein!" You sighed quietly, blinking back tears as they welled in your tear ducts. "But they saved my life...I guess should be thankful for that alone."

You continued to turn your body, staring at how the stitches at all the different angles. No matter how you turned, how you posed your body, you were not going to be the same person then. Now, you're someone different; someone with a new life, new partner, and a new scar.


	5. Now's The Time

The next morning came. You were still shook up from last night. You couldn't have ever imagined such a huge slash on a body, let alone yours. Louise the nurse came back in as she regularly does, checking on you before sending you off to rehabilitation again. As she filled out papers on her clipboard about how you felt and if there are any recent changes you noticed, you stopped her.

"Louise, who is my fiancee?"

She looked up from her clipboard, "well, he is most likely going to be on his way up to visit you soon, so I'll introduce you both then. Now, you can't be rude to him or anything either, he is an emotional wreck. But when I see him I'll bring him up, okay?"

You sighed, and looked down. 'How is he an emotional mess when I literally had a rock lodged into me?' You decided to disregard your petty thoughts with a quick shake of your head. "Has he ever visited me before?"

"Well, yes, but I don't know if you'll remember him any. It has been a while."

"What's his name?"

A moment of silence was shared between you both. She was unwilling to tell you, and you, frankly, didn't want to know either. Although you do want to know who the person you're going to marry is, you couldn't help but to imagine who this person was. What if he was absolutely terrible? What if he was so boring and couldn't hold a conversation or was some washbuckling pirate?! Millions of possibilities roamed through your mind, and all of them had the potential of being true.

Suddenly, the walky-talky clipped to her pant buckle buzzed. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss Y/N. I have to take this." You nodded, and dismissed her. Just as Louise was leaving, that man from all those days ago ran into her, clashing foreheads. They both held their foreheads in pain and exchanged apologies before Louise decided to step into your room again.

"Samuel, I think now's the time."

Although he was out of your view, you heard a slight sigh of fear. With one last quick breath, he stepped into the room. He was dressed in a denim jacket, with a wool collar. Under was a dull, red shirt, with only two buttons at the top. His hair was slicked behind his ears, and fluffed out at the ends. You still couldn't help but realize how gorgeous he was; no matter how crazy he acted.

"Hey Mr. Drake," you told him quietly, not letting your mouth quiver into a smile or frown. He rested his back against the hospital wall, his hands crossed at the wrists. "Hey Miss Y/N."

Louise took one of his hands, pulling him closer to you. Samuel sat down in one of the plush chairs, and slouched over his knees. His elbows met his knees and his hands were folded delicately. He seemed to be a gentle giant in a way; he only raises his voice when mad, but only by a single octave. Otherwise, his actions were very carefully chosen and carried out cautiously. You sort of admired this little quirk of his.

"Please Miss Y/N, I know you have been asking and it's really important to you, so please do not have any rash outbursts." Louise said calmly, clearly nervous to announce who the gentleman is. 

"I won't, I just want to meet this man and talk to him. It's not fair that I haven't discussed this with him yet, or wait-- does he even know I can't remember him?"

Samuel then rested his calloused hand onto yours, with a soft sigh escaping his lips. "Don't bother, I already know, Y/N."

You gasped loudly, nearly unable to control the sudden words that left your mouth. "What?! No way is that true-- I mean--"

All you could do was anxiously peer over to Louise, who was just nodding in confirmation. You then shot your eyes to Samuel. He seemed to be smiling, but a painful smile. You couldn't imagine all the feelings he went through in the past week; his love suddenly injured to terribly she lost memory, specifically memories of him, yelled at him to leave when he tried to tell her that he was indeed the fiancee.

"Shit."

You then quickly covered your mouth, not wanting him to get the wrong impression. "I-- I shouldn't have said that. I don't know if you're okay with cursing; are you okay with cursing? I didn't mean to offend you--"

Samuel smiled, and brought his hand to the back of his neck, laughing a bit. "You always had a gutter mouth, glad you still do."


End file.
